matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Steampunk Peacemaker
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 11.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 250 (max 750) (no reserve in default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|theme = Steampunk-themed|cost = 350 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |row4 = *Automatic *4X Zoom}} The Steampunk Peacemaker is a Primary weapon introduced in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance It is a steampunk minigun with the golden exhaust pipe and the meter. It has the pressurizer in front of the cartridge. It has four barrels and has the 4X scope. It has the 250-round cartridge. Strategy It has massive damage, insane fire rate, capacity and OK mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal the most damage. *Use its fire rate as your advantage. *As it has 250 rounds, don't worry about it since it is very accurate even in long range. *Use this in defending the bases in Flag Capture. *Use this to tear down heavily armored players in headshots. *This weapon can be amplified with the use of Headphones, King's Crown, Burning Tiara, Cape Editor, Evil Brain. *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles due to its firing sound. *If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, that caveat is offset by its vast capacity for defending players. *This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. *Find for more ammo pickups since it does NOT have any reserve capacity as default (upon respawning). *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. **You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. **This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. **This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. **The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. **This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. **This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. **This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. **Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. **Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. Counters *Its pinpoint accuracy makes the user very vulnerable in close range combat. However, this is not the case if he use the Explosive Rounds gadget. *Have a one-shot kill weapon with you so as to reduce kill time. *Strafe while moving, in order to lure its users into either wasting his time trying to damage you or wasting his ammo. *Area damage can make short work on its users. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *Pick off its users from long ranges.If you are stick with its users, Rocket Jump away from them. That way, he will be likely to get caught off-guard by anyone. *Its loading time before firing allows you to attack the users before he or she can make it. However, attack from behind for better results. Theme *Steampunk-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This is the steampunk version of minigun-based weapons. *This is the first and the only minigun to be scoped. *The design is similar in terms of looks to *It is now given the attribute in the 16.9.0 update and the real 15.9.0 update. Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Miniguns Category:Legendary